Goku vs Godzilla
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: Set during the Shadow Dragons saga in DBGT During the battle with Super 17, Goku accidently awakens Godzilla, and now must face him in the city of Tokyo. Who will win in this battle of the century?


Narrator: _Some weeks ago, as Goku battled Super Android 17, there was a moment as he became Super Saiyan 4. _

_(A scene shows Kid Goku, from Dragonball GT, at his Super Saiyan form, sent flying into the water. However, as he changes to SSJ 4, there is something nearby.)_

_This moment triggered the awakening of the most dangerous creature to ever threaten Earth._

_(A pair of eyes open and they seem a bit upset.)_

_For reaching Super Saiyan 4 underwater, Goku not only powered himself up to fair better against Super 17, but he also awakened the most powerful monster of all time. _

_(A body begins to arize, as it is soon revealed as Godzilla, who soon roars in anger.)_

_He awakened Godzilla!_

_(Godzilla soon begins to leave, as he heads for Tokyo.)_

_With Godzilla loose once more, and with Super 17 out of the way, can Goku defeat the King of All Monsters?_

_M. Brothers Productions present……….._

**_Goku® VS. Godzilla®_**

Tokyo Harbor……10: 12 pm

The neighboring boats were busy patrolling the seas due to reports of illegal drug running throughout the area.

6 miles away from here, though, a drug runner prepared his sneaky way towards Osaka. He told himself "Ha…this is brilliant. By hiding my drugs inside stuff teddy-bears and selling them on the black market, I will soon have more then enough money to buy Capsule Corporations and turn it into my own corporate empire."  
The man soon started laughing, but a shake of the boat soon got the man trembling. "Huh? What the hell's going on? Tsunami season doesn't start until next April." He quickly ran outside, and there in the water were very familiar dorsal fins that soon rose to reveal the face of the king.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GODZILLA!"

With Godzilla coming up to the surface, he soon floated through the boat, as it was sent flying off somewhere randomly. Godzilla roared in anger, and moved on towards the city of Tokyo.

Tokyo, Japan…….

Meanwhile, visiting the city of Tokyo was the World Champion, Hercule, who was busy signing autographs. Little did Hercule know that Godzilla was coming. "That's it, folks. Come get a picture in with the World Champ" This is what Hercule would say as people flooded to get as much as a glimpse of him. However……..

………..sirens soon went off, as people started to run. Hercule looked around in a panic, and asked a random person "Hey, what the heck's going on here?", as the random person said "Godzilla is coming." He then ran off, as Hercule realized that Godzilla could kill him in an instant since he had heard many stories about the horrors of Godzilla. Then, everyone stopped running when another random person said "Hey wait a minute…..why should we run? We have the World Champion here. He can defeat Godzilla." Now, they all circled Hercule, who panicked. He said "Now, wait a minute…I can't fight Godzilla. My physician recently told me that my body gets allergic reactions to anything that's bigger then 10 feet tall or wide. It can give me stomach aches, diarrhea, and all sorts of medical conditions and problems." Of course, no one even listened, as Hercule was now circled around by just about everyone there. There, they all waited but Hercule, who was unable to escape.

At the bay, Godzilla arrived, as everyone began to run for their lives. The monster king roared in anger yet again, as he moved on.

However, for Godzilla, his anger would soon face what caused it, for many miles away, somewhere in Japan's deserts, there laid Goku suddenly stopping his flying for the Dragonballs. He soon said to himself "Oh, no. I sense trouble….and I feel it's power. Whatever it is, it's got a very high power level, and this is something even I can't pass up on." Goku then followed that power level towards Tokyo…….and towards the showdown.

Back in Tokyo…….

Godzilla continued his rampaging, as he soon reached Hercule. The idiotic man shouted in his cocky way "Hello, giant monster, and welcome the man who will bring about your defeat, for I am the World Champion……HERCULE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" However, in his thoughts, he told himself _"Aw man, this is the worst thing that could ever happen to me. This is worse then facing Cell and sent flying for it. I have got to learn when to shut my mouth up." _As for Godzilla, he didn't care what this human said, for he would kill anything right now. It was by now, that as Godzilla started walking, Hercule started running. This soon led many people to run as well. Godzilla then started firing his heat ray everywhere, sending many buildings to their doom, as well as some people.

However, a stray ki-energy ball comes from nowhere and hits Godzilla's face, as Godzilla is now getting mad. Then, he looks towards where the energy ball came from, from his right, and sees Goku on top of a building. Goku shouts at Godzilla, and says "Hey, ugly, why don't you pick on me? I'm smaller then you." Godzilla fired a heat ray at Goku, who only just flew out of the way. Afterwards, admits all the smoke & fire from there, Goku soon flew right at Godzilla, who only tail-whipped him away towards another building. Godzilla roared in annoyance, but Goku soon appeared once more, this time he appeared in front of Goku.

"Oh, so that's how strong you are. Well, let's just see how far your power can go, huh?" Godzilla roared once more, as Goku powered to his Super Saiyan form, as Godzilla became intrigued. Goku then let his know how strong he was now, as he kicked Godzilla's closed jaw so hard Godzilla actually was forced to look up. Then, Goku slammed into Godzilla's neck, as Godzilla was sent back a few feet due to the power of the attack. Once Godzilla moved his head down back towards Goku, he got another kick, this time to the left side of his face, which sent him crashing towards the ground….. and a few buildings as well. Goku then cupped his hands together in preparation for the Kamehameha Wave. "Ka……..Me………..Ha……….Me……." However, he never finished, as Godzilla soon fired his heat ray at Goku, who was forced to move out of the way, and moved right into a position that let Godzilla get up in a hurry, as he did so, and then head-butted Goku away towards another building. However, when Godzilla tried to find Goku, what he got instead………

"KA………ME……….HA………..ME…………HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

……..Godzilla got the Kamehameha Wave to his face, as he was sent flying into a few buildings. By then, Goku came out with a few bruises and his blue shirt in a few rips. Goku said to himself "Wow, now that was tough. At least I'm still alive." However, a sudden heat ray appeared and hit exactly where Goku was, as he was sent flying into a few buildings himself. By then, as they all crashed onto Goku and towards the cement floor, Godzilla rose to his feet from the rubble he was in, as he roared in a lot of anger.

Hercule, from a nearby hiding spot, was watching the fight, as he saw the horrors of Goku's appearance all the way to this moment. In Hercule's thoughts, he said _"Oh, man…..even Goku couldn't survive that. I'm just a sitting duck. If he does survive it, then I'll never eat fish tacos ever again. Otherwise, I'm gonna die."_

Godzilla walked over towards where Goku was, and then roared in victory, figuring Goku was dead. However, something was happening. The ground was shaking, as a loud roar was soon heard. Then, a sonic boom occurred, and then………

……………."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

……….at that moment, Goku, now at Super Saiyan 4, came from the rubble as he soon stared in anger at Godzilla. "Alright Godzilla…." Said Goku…."Now, the kid gloves come off. Let's GGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOO" Goku's roar was so powerful in itself that it actually sent Godzilla back a bit. Then, one powerful shot from Goku's right fist towards Godzilla's face forced him to fall to the ground. However, Godzilla soon began to rise as Goku soon flew right at him and kicked the back of his neck hard enough to send Godzilla crashing to the ground face first this time. By now, even Goku realized it was time to put Godzilla away, as he cupped his hands together. "I'm not sure why you're angry all the time, Godzilla, but it ends now. Ka………Me……….Ha………" However, Goku was cut off when Godzilla suddenly unleashed his Nuclear Pulse to send Goku flying into some more buildings. Godzilla soon rose, as he was now extremely pissed off. He turned around to face Goku, as Goku soon came out to play some more. "Oh, so that's how you want to play it, huh?" Godzilla roared in extreme anger, as he roared a challenge to Goku. He had never met a human this tough before. In fact, he was the toughest & craziest human….with a tail…..he had ever met.

Goku started charging up more power, as the sun started to come up. They had been battling all night, but it was only going to get more violent, as Godzilla's dorsal fins now glowed red, meaning he was going to fire one last round to kill Goku. This gave Goku the chance he'd been waiting for……a showdown with Godzilla, as he prepared as well.

"KA……….ME……….HA………..ME………..HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku fired the Kamehameha X 10 as Godzilla fired the Super-Charged Radioactive Heat Ray. The 2 attacks soon collided, as both tried their hardest to push the other back. Goku told himself, in his thoughts "_I can't let Godzilla win, or more people will die. I've got to end this now!" _Goku pushed harder, but then so did Godzilla, as it became very clear they were both just as strong as the other. However, for Goku, he was realizing that if he didn't finish Godzilla now, then once he ran out of power and turned back to normal, he would be dead. So, he was going to take his chances, and if he was going to end this fight, it had to be now.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With whatever power he had left, Goku pushed so hand that the Kamehameha Wave X10 actually sent Godzilla flying right back into the Tokyo Bay, as he soon landed in the sea. Goku took furious breaths, as he soon glowed in yellow light, and then turned back into his little kid form, as he slowly glided down towards a building to rest. "That was close". However, Godzilla soon emerged from the sea, as Goku quickly rose to his feet. The 2 opponents stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Godzilla roared in victory, and then turned around to leave back to the sea. Goku, with a happy sigh, sat down and told himself "Godzilla thinks he won, and that's good enough for me. At least he stopped attacking the city & is leaving back for own home….the sea. Until we meet again, Godzilla." With that, Goku slowly took to the sky and took off back to his mission to recover all 7 Dragonballs from the Shadow Dragons.

As for Hercule, he finally came out of his hiding spot, as people were on the streets cheering for Goku, even though they didn't know his name. Hercule asked to no one in particular "Is it over?" as the story finally came to an end.

The End!

Godzilla is a product of Toho Productions

Goku & Hercule are products of Akira Toriyama & are owned by Toei Animation

For my own reasons, the rest of the cast of Dragonball Z/GT was not added into this story despite story plot holes and stuff.

Also, for my own reasons, there was no Japanese Self Defense Force or G-Force at all.


End file.
